


Papa's Coming

by VioletDawneMurderess



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletDawneMurderess/pseuds/VioletDawneMurderess
Summary: Inspired by a new friend;)





	

"My dear Emeritus, you are so close to the end. Do not be swayed from your goal." Papa 1 says soothingly. He patted Emeritus 3 on his back to reassure him. He guides him through the halls of the unholy church, down the longest corridor which ends at Papa 2's room. The smell of incense burning and a soft fog rolling from under the door gave him small knot in his stomach. He had only ever been here once but the atmosphere was far different than what he was beginning to feel now.

"Wait here. I must speak with Papa the second before you are allowed to continue." A small, grim smirk is barely visible to 3 as he watches the eldest slip silently into the room and close the door behind him quickly. 3 leaned closer, hoping to hear any words that may hint at what the final trial may possibly be. But he heard nothing. Not even movement. No shuffling of feet or banter from the two elders.

3 sighed heavily as he stepped back to his original position. Rocking on his heels and humming a quiet tune, it felt as though he had been waiting an eternity. As he began to let his mind wander off, the door creaked open. His heart jumped and he held his breath as he entered the room.

The lights were dimmed and candles were lit all around. The smell of incense was overwhelming, 3 felt light headed from the intensity of them. He walked further in, around a large bookshelf that divide the room, to find the eldest sitting on a throne and 2 standing, dressed in ritual robes, by his side. In front of them lay a large lush rug designed like the embellished grucifix they all wore. As 3 walked towards them, he could sense a shift of mood in the air. From cold, unforgiving chill to a warm, sensual welcoming.

Papa 3 reached the edge of the lush rug and kneeled before his predecessors.  
"Papa Emeritus the third, you have done exceptional in all your trials. Showing a confidence undeniably strong. A charisma that, in itself, is a pleasure to behold. And a talent beyond all others." The eldest spoke ever so gently, yet with a commanding dominance to his voice.  
"Thank you, my eldest. I only wish to please our unholy master and bring honor to the Emeritus name." 3 said, bowing his head and accepting the praise. Though Emeritus was not his birth name, he gladly took the new name with pride.

The eldest looked to the dark pope standing to his side and gave him the nod to proceed with the final ritual. The final trial to become the next Dark pope. To fully become Papa Emeritus the third.

He walked towards the youngest and pulled him to his feet. 3 rose and stared into 2's eyes, longing for them to reveal any secrets of what was to come shortly. A spark of lust shot from them as 2 grabbed 3 around his waist and pulled him tightly to himself.   
"My lil youngling, you shall do well for me. You will submit to me." 2 seductively growled into 3s ear. Feeling the heat of 2s face connect with his own sent waves of lust through him.

"Yes papa." He spoke softly, attempting to hide his fear and lust in his calm response.

As 2 began to undo his robes, he hummed a familiar tune. 3 recognized it instantly. Monstrance clock. It finally clicked in him. He would have to fully submit to 2 as the last ritual. His face flushed pure red and his heart raced. 2 had almost completely undress before 3 had come back to the reality the room had become.  
"Shall I disrobe you or would you like to put on a show for us?" 2 cooed out as the eldest shifted forward in his chair to watch closely. 3 nodded and slowly brought his hands to the top buttons of his shirt. Slightly swaying his hips as he undid each button slowly, indulging in the longing looks of his audience. He slide the shirt down one arm and then the other, making sure to turn so they could see every angle of his slim torso.

The eldest let out a small delighted chuckled and leaned back. Adjusting a noticeable interest in his lap. 2 walked over to 3 and began to undo his belt, holding tightly to 3s hips so he could not turn away. 3 stood very still, worried that any movement might be taken as protest. He didn't protest any of it. He wanted all of it. He wanted his senior in every way. He wanted the eldest to watch and enjoy how wonderfully he would perform for him.

"Now, my beautiful youngling. Let us see what you are truly made of." 2 said letting 3s pants fall to the floor. "No undergarments. Wise choice." 2 took hold of 3s engorged cock, releasing a low whine from him. "I can see very well endowed but this not your time" he released 3 and shoved him to his knees. 3 looked up at 2 with his emerald and white colored eyes, awaiting further instructions.

"Now, consume your daddy." 2 demanded, placing his hand onto 3s head. 3 looked down and raised his hands to his beautiful cock. He was in awe of its size and the scent of hormones filling all of his senses.

He greedily took the cock into his mouth, slowly letting his tongue work the head. Working up the saliva in order to take the entire thing into his mouth and throat. 2 let out a wonderful moan as he felt the pleasure radiate through him. 2 let his sub work him, deeper and deeper, picking up the pace a bit then slowing as not to overstimulate him too far too quickly. 3 stared up at 2 with lust drowning him.

"Rise 3." He said in an almost affection tone. 3 released his cock and stood, wiping the saliva from his mouth and chin.  
" I want you to bow deeply before our eldest." E did as he was told" yes daddy" he whispered out, almost embarrassed at how he loved calling 2 by this name. He turned and walked to the eldest, still sitting back in his chair. His erection still hidden away in his robes. 3 bent over deeply to bow, as he did he felt a hand on his back holding him there.

"You have such feminine hips, I almost wish to call you Eve." He traced his hand down 3s back before turning his palm over to caress his youngers beautiful entrance. 3 let out s small moan as 2 teased his backside. It was all he could do not to rock back onto his fingers and let them inside. 2 could sense his longing and snickered at 3s neediness but loved his self control.

"You are being such a good girl for your daddy. You deserve a reward." 2 dropped to his knees and began to lick 3s entrance slowly. 3 gasped and nearly buckled at the knees under the sudden pleasure that came over him. He reached forward placing his hands on the eldests thighs for balance. Shutting his eyes to enjoy every sensation of his seniors movements. The eldest lifted his hand to to 3s face and caressed his check. Slowly tracing his lips before demanding in. 3 opened, slightly licking the eldests fingers and then sucking them. This earned him a warm hum from him.moving his hand beneath his robes, the eldest began to match his own movements with those of 3s mouth.

2 could feel the desperation in his subs subtle rocking and stood up.   
"Now you shall fully submit to me, our eldest and our unholy master." As he lathered his cock with spit, he pressed its to 3s entrance, waiting for his muscles to relax and allow him inside. 3 moaned hard onto the eldests fingers, the vibrations sending shivers through his entire body. He took his hand back from the youngests warm mouth, not wanting to be sent over the edge before the real show had begun. He brought the fingers to his own mouth and indulged in the sweet taste left behind.

3 relaxed his body and pushed back onto 2s hard awaiting cock. When the head was finally all the way inside,3 could no longer hold back his moans. He let them free and loudly. This cause 2 to react with more, pushing further and further into his youngests virgin hole. Until he had claimed it as his.

The tunes of pleasure emitting from the two were so beautiful to the eldest. Beneath his robes, he gripped tighter, needing release but wanted the song to play on for him. 2 started thrusting slowly, his youngest virgin status( in this regard anyway ) meant he had to stretch and win over his entrance before he could fully dominate it. 3 panted with each movement. Wishing to play with his own cock but knowing it would end him too soon, he whined for his senior to go faster.

"Please! Please fuck me! Dominate my entire existence with your cock daddy,please!!" He begged as he pushed his hips back further until he reached the base of the hungry cock inside him.  
"Yes my lil Eve." And with that he thruster hard, testing the lil man beneath him. 3 whimpered and whined out words dripping with lust for more. 2 happily ate this up and continues his forceful movements.

The sounds of skin hitting skins, the moans if all three papas filled the room, spilling into the hallways, causing the ghouls walking past to be turned on almost instantly. Such a wonderful song.

2 could feel his orgasm build, he began to softly sing to his sub." Come together. Together as one."   
This was almost too much for the other two as they let out breathy gasps and louder moans, all three closing in on their releases.

The eldest once again raised his hand to 3 faced and forced him to stare into his eyes. Seeing the sweat roll down his flushed face caused the eldest to lose control of himself. He came into his hand, still staring deeply into 3 eyes. Feeling the intensity of the moment , 2 quickened his pace, harder and harder. 3s mouth dropped open as he began to cum from the pressure and actions happening to him, his muscles tightened round 2s cock, pushing him over the edge and releasing deep inside 3.

All three of them stayed in position , panting hard in attempt to catch their breath and steady their racing hearts. As 2 removed himself from 3 he watched the youngests legs fail and drop.

"You've done well, Papa Emeritus the third. You've submitting to your elders and in doing so , to our unholy master ." 2 said as he cleaned himself off and began to redress himself.  
"You have completed the final ritual and the last trial. Now you have earned your place as the next Dark Pope. I hope you do well with your time." The eldest said, lifting 3s head to face him. "And just imagine how much more fun this will be next time. When it is time to find Papa 4. Then he can call you daddy." He chuckled at 2 expense.

Eldest rose, gathering 3 from the floor."Now, my youngest, go and enjoy your new place. But remember , you will always be ours." 3 nodded and began to clean himself and dress as well.

3 wondered if this was truly a ritual or just a fun thought the elders thought of to put him down a peg. Either way. He enjoyed it and will love it when he gets to choose the 4th. Who ever it may be....


End file.
